Maera
The Maera are a sapient race that live on the continent of Prall, on the planet Jordania. They have a symbiotic relationship with the tall grass of Prall, which aids in their reproduction. Physiology In some ways, Maera are astonishingly humanoid, the only differences being their height (8 feet tall is average for them), two extra arms on their sides, long pointed snouts, and a thin layer of fur that covers them. Maera eat a wide variety of foods, primarily meat but also various fruits and vegetables they find. Maera heal much more rapidly than other races, due to the fact that their blood contains an algae-like organism that protects its host from disease and repairs most wounds. These algae also cause the Maera's blood to take on a green hue. Reproduction The method of reproduction the Maera use is quite unique, as not one but two different species are required. Firstly, the groin of the Maera contains no reproductive organs. Instead, all parts necessary are located in the stomach cavity, centered on a navel-like object in their bellies. The male's navel produces a pollen-like substance, which covers the stomach in yellowish dust. Once a year, in the breeding season, the males compete for the right to hike through the Corellith Fields, an area full of a rare species of tall grass called Corellith Grass. Competition takes the form of wrestling and disc-throwing, showing their physical prowess. Afterwards, the victorious males will walk through the Fields for two days without eating or drinking. As they walk, pollen from their navels will coat the grass, sticking to the very tops. During this time, the Corellith Grass does strange things to the pollen; it infuses it with plant DNA. This causes the formation of the algae-like organism in Maera blood. A few weeks later, the females will also hike through the Corellith Fields, although no competition is necessary. All females are allowed to walk through the Fields. During this time, the females will wear garments that deliberately expose their navels, which is considered taboo during most other times of the year. As they walk, pollen from the males will stick to their bellies. The navel is open at this time, and the pollen enters the body and impregnates the female. After a few days of hiking, the females return home, almost all pregnant. Sapience Culture The Maera have a culture centered around group cooperation. Work is not divided amongst individuals; rather, when something needs to be done, the Maera community comes together to accomplish a common goal. Even the care of children is communal; as no child has one specific father, all males of the clan work together to raise the offspring. Clothing normally takes the form of kilt-like garments which come down to the knees. Females normally wear folds of clothing which cover their navels. The pronounced breasts of the females are kept exposed; all adult females, even those not yet impregnated, are capable of producing milk, and are expected to feed any hungry child they come across. Children are weaned at the age of 8, when they become sexually mature. Society The Maera exist in a series of tribal communities, called Clans. Each Clan consists of twenty to a hundred individuals. There are no leaders or followers amongst the Maera; all are equal in the eyes of the Clan, and when major decisions need to be made, the community as a whole makes the necessary choices, not just one individual. Religion Most, if not all, Maera are deeply religous, worshipping the Supreme Creator, whom they call Mother. Each Clan possesses at least one church of Mother, in which they teach the tenants of their faith: that all lives are sacred, and none should be ended without an extremely good reason; that all must endeavour to help others in all things; and above all, they should love both Mother, themselves, and all other lifeforms with a passionate devotion. Technology The Maera are primitive technologically speaking, possessing no advanced technology at all. They do, however, have spears and other weapons, and often build stone houses of up to three stories. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Jordania Category:Plains Animals Category:Animals Category:Omnivores